


Tarde

by AndyPanda24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asesinatos, Celos, Daño psicológico, Drama, Hay una escena del pasado de Viktor infante matando a otro, Insano, Las otras relaciones no duran, M/M, Masturbación, Muerte de personaje principal, Other, Pasado de la infancia, Policíaco, Posesivo Viktor, Secuestro, Uso de cloroformo, Victor psicópata, Victuuri es la pareja principal, Violencia explicíta, contenido sexual explícito, misterio, obsesión, sindrome de estocolmo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyPanda24/pseuds/AndyPanda24
Summary: Oh querido Yuri, ¿por qué huyes? Vamos, esto no es tan malo.Simplemente soy alguien que te ama y sé que sientes lo mismo por mí, ¿o estoy equivocado? Cariño, me lastimas con tus lágrimas, para ya, ¿acaso hice algo mal? ¿Debería besarte? ¿Comprar algún obsequio? ¡Dime y lo haré! Todo con tal de alcanzar aquella felicidad característica en ti.No tengas miedo, jamás le haría daño a mi pequeña adoración.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo empezar? Ah~ esta es la primera historia que subo aquí y estoy tan perdida xD. Espero haber llenado las casillas correctamente. Bueno, gracias a quién se haya animado a entrar acá para leer la obra, es un Vikturi principalmente, aunque como menciono en las etiquetas contiene algo de otras relaciones, pero prometo son secundarias, todas tienen un porqué para la trama. ¡Algo más! Suelo manejar los nombres como "Viktor" y "Yuri" para Katsuki, sin las dos "u".
> 
> Sin más qué decir, los dejo leer.

_Pequeño y dulce Yuri._

¿Acaso alguna vez te han dicho cuán hermoso eres? Porque ahora mismo podría enumerar cada detalle que te vuelve un ser humano inigualable, uno que ha sabido muy bien cómo enamorarme; porque así es, te amo.

Lo supe desde hace años, puedo incluso atreverme a afirmar que estamos destinados, estoy seguro de ello pues al instante en que mi vista se posó sobre tu singular figura en medio de aquel concurrido parque de la fría ciudad de San Petersburgo, algo dentro mío decidió jamás dejar volar nuevamente a tal ángel que eres frente a mí. Dicho día te encontrabas paseando a tu inseparable mascota, un perro de nombre Vicchan. ¿Quieres saber lo mejor? ¡Igual tengo un caniche! Já, ¿ves? Tenemos tantas cosas en común mi adorable cerdito, estoy seguro que de otorgarme la oportunidad de tan solo un simple intercambio de palabras, notarías lo bien que congeniamos.

Así que, borra toda ansiedad, pronto estaremos juntos, contemplando las estrellas quizá, o mejor aún: escuchando aquellas melodías que tanto te gustan, ¡no lo sé! Lo único que tengo trazado es apartarnos del mundo, este lugar que jamás podría comprender nuestro ferviente sentir.

Escribo día tras día cartas para ti, mas nunca me atrevo a entregarlas, ¿qué pensarías de mí? En primer lugar, ¿sabes de mi existir? Porque yo conozco absolutamente todo de ti, sé que desde temprano das inicio a tus actividades; cerca de las seis y treinta sales rumbo al parque a correr, estando acompañado de Vicchan. Por el resto de la mañana te mantienes en casa, ya sea leyendo a ratos o aprendiendo nuevos platillos, los cuales gustas poner en práctica.

Con la llegada de la tarde sueles ir a patinar con tus amistades, divirtiéndote de sus ocurrencias y en algunas ocasiones... Te encuentras con el imbécil que tienes por novio. Aunque no deseo pensar en ello ahora, me hace mal, nos hace mal, cariño. Entiendo tu necesidad de tener a alguien lado tuyo, pero, ¿por qué no esperar? Como sea, ya carece de importancia. Estoy aquí, volverás a mí y nada más se interpondrá a partir de ese momento.

Volviendo al punto, acostumbras llegar a tu hogar alrededor de las ocho de la noche, sumamente agotado dado el entrenamiento; sin embargo, mantienes esa sonrisa que logró cautivarme. No vives en una residencia ostentosa ni llena de lujos, te limitas a contar con lo indispensable; el vecindario te aprecia, todo quien te conoce lo hace.

¿Ahora lo notas? Eres querido por tantas personas mientras yo quedo en un olvido, pero ya no por mucho, porque oh Yuri, nos pertenecemos el uno al otro; y este amor tomará lugar en tu vida para no irse jamás.

_Con todo el aprecio, Viktor._


	2. Acecho

Nuevamente en la secuencia de la rutina, me encontraba siguiendo al joven azabache. La noche anterior había regresado a mi hogar una vez me aseguré que Yuri estuviese fuera de peligro, teniendo que realizar una caminata a los alrededores para cerciorarme de ello. Cualquier persona podría tachar de paranoica dicha acción, sin embargo, es por eso que luego ocurren altercados, no voy a arriesgar la vida de mi cerdito en lo absoluto.

De vuelta a la rutina, todo parecía ir en total normalidad. Aprovechando el breve descanso tomado por el nipón al sentarse en una banca del parque, ajusté de nueva cuenta la alarma en mi teléfono celular; poseía un estructurado itinerario de todas las actividades que el de ojos café llevaba a cabo, así le tenía controlado a cada momento. Además, de igual forma contaba con una agenda donde anotaba cualquier cambio que el mismo sufriera, con el objeto de ver el patrón y saber si agregarlo al horario o no, prestando atención a los días.

Supongo que el querer conocer dónde, con quién y qué está haciendo tu persona amada no es nada fuera de lo común, es decir, cada individuo lo hace y sino, debe de comenzar a hacerlo, porque es para eso que estamos, ¿no? Para velar por la protección de nuestra pareja.

Continuando el día, al ya encontrarse de nuevo en la comodidad de su hogar, se dispuso a alimentar al caniche, el cual, entusiasmado degustó de su hondo tazón. Mientras, Yuri caminó rumbo al baño para asearse luego del trote. Estar a plena luz de día observando el interior de la residencia, incluso a lo lejos, con la ayuda de binoculares, no era bueno; me arriesgaba a ser descubierto, no tanto por el nipón, sino por algún vecino, así que decidí esperarle en el trayecto que sabía tendría que recorrer hasta llegar a la "base de patinaje" como sus amigos lo llamaban.

El reloj marcó la hora exacta en que le vi pasar, caminaba de forma amena al entorno, mi vista permanecía en su espalda a cada movimiento. El inicio de la tarde trajo consigo montones de personas transitando los alrededores, permitiendo que pasara como uno más entre ellos.

Tan pronto atravesó la entrada al lugar, abierto para el público en general, sirviendo como base de entrenamiento de infantes gustosos del patinaje. Por tal razón las gradas eran ocupadas en su mayoría por familiares o personas interesadas. Ingresé de la misma manera, aprovechando el que una familia lo hizo también, busqué rápido asiento en un sitio apartado.

Los encargados del lugar tenían un acuerdo con los jóvenes patinadores de mayor edad: se les otorgaba toda la amplitud de la pista durante un breve lapso de media hora por la tardes y al acercarse la noche era completamente suya; puesto que las clases daban por terminadas seis en punto.

Los treinta minutos correspondientes ya habían llegado, cada niño abandonó el hielo para tomar descanso y distraerse admirando las rutinas de los que ante sus ojos, son sus mentores.

El primero en disfrutar de la pista siempre era mi adorable Yuri, por lo cual se dirigió justo al centro de ella y una vez posicionado, cerró los ojos a la espera de su melodía. En segundos esta comenzó a sonar en toda la extensión del recinto, era una tonada lenta, cargada de cierto aire nostálgico. Los marcados y fluidos movimientos concretados resultaban de lo mas hermoso, a la par de sus expresiones. Ver a mi niño perderse en la pasión que el patinar podía otorgarle, era maravilloso, ni dudar de la increíble tentación que provocaba en mí al contemplar el tono carmín sobre sus pómulos, además de su rostro y cuello bañado en sudor, causando que algunos mechones quedaran pegados a su frente; sumamente imposible resistirme a tal imagen.

La secuencia de pasos culminó junto a la melodía, dando inicio a una oleada de aplausos y elogios hacia su persona, concedido por cada espectador, incluyéndome, aunque de forma más discreta. Observé cómo regresaba a su sitio, siendo inmediatamente tomado entre los brazos de Phichit, su mejor amigo. En otro momento no habría dudado ni un solo segundo en agregar su nombre a la lista de próximas víctimas, sin embargo, con el transcurso del tiempo y gracias a mi constante vigilancia, descubrí que sus intenciones no eran ningún problema; conociéndose desde hace ya varios años formaron un lazo de hermandad.

Además, si a Yuri se le ve feliz al lado de él, ¿quién soy yo para romper su amistad?

Testigo de las muestras de afecto y cariño pleno por parte de sus compañeros dirigidas a mi niño, no hacía mas que enfadarme. Necesitaba tenerlo conmigo y confiaba en que para ello, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaja sigo adaptándome a la plataforma. Miles de gracias por leer, estaré subiendo los capítulos en estos días para que quede igual que en el otro sitio donde lo subo. Así que habrá un breve maratón del fic xD


End file.
